Pasión en alta mar
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Percy Jackson es el capitán de un barco, y, con Anabeth a su lado, todo parece ir bien. Sin embargo, cuando el Rey decida que debe exterminarlos, y antiguos intereses entren en juego con la llegada de un misterioso joven, ¿en quién puede confiar? (Summary completo adentro). Percico futuro.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Troll Supremo Riordan, yo sólo los pongo en situaciones incómodas por diversión. _

**_Summary completo_**

_Universo Alternativo. Percy Jackson es el capitán de un barco, y, con Anabeth a su lado, todo parece ir bien. Sin embargo, cuando el Rey decida que debe exterminarlos, y antiguos intereses entren en juego con la llegada de un misterioso joven, ¿en quién puede confiar? ¿Podrá llevar a su tripulación a un nuevo futuro o todos sus esfuerzos serán en vano? Y mientras esto pasa, ¿qué es el amor? _

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Oscura niebla nocturna**

El viento de la noche despeinaba sus cabellos oscuros. Escrutó el horizonte con nerviosismo. Presentía problemas. No estaba seguro, pero esperaba que fuera paranoia por acercarse el solsticio. Si las cosas empezaban a ir mal, si su familia se entrometía de nuevo… podían pasar tantas cosas a la vez. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por las cuerdas sobre su cabeza. La luna era lo bastante brillante como para distinguir la figura que se acercaba con un pergamino enrollado en la mano. Decidió ignorarla.

-Capitán Jackson –dijo una conocida voz femenina detrás de él. Apartó las manos de la barandilla de madera y miró a su contramaestre. El rubio y largo cabello le caía suelto, y se desparramaba sobre sus hombros. Los ojos grises de la muchacha lo miraban con preocupación. Llevaba un corsé sobre una camisa blanca, que dejaba ver sus hombros bronceados. Las mangas le llegaban hasta la altura del codo, complementaba su atuendo con unos guantes desgastados por el uso. Los pantalones eran sueltos y las botas eran de buen cuero, resistentes a todo. Llevaba un cinturón del que pendía un cuchillo con una hoja de bronce del tamaño de su antebrazo. Percy no podía negar que encontraba aquella imagen muy distractora. Bajo otras circunstancias se habría alegrado pero Anabeth tenía cara de malas noticias. Se obligó a centrarse en los inminentes problemas.

-¿No te he dicho ya que me llames por mi nombre? Soy tu capitán; no tu amo.

-Te veías a mil millas de distancia. Diferente, mayor, poderoso.

-¿Qué quieres, Anabeth? –frunció el ceño con desgano. No estaba de humor para hablar con la chica, o para soportar sus reproches por haber o no haber hecho algo. Anabeth se ruborizó.

-Un mensaje. Es de la armada real griega. De tu tío –ante las palabras de Anabeth, Percy apretó los puños. Sólo eso le faltaba.

-¿Qué dice?

-Desea una audiencia contigo. Jura solemnemente no matarte. No pone el motivo de la audiencia, aunque presumo que tiene que ver con las búsquedas que ha realizado sin descanso estos dos años.

Percy volteó hacia el mar. No quería hablar con los hombres de su tío pero no era sensato rechazar la audiencia. Se le podía acusar de traidor a la Armada Griega y enjuiciar a toda su tripulación.

-Sé lo que piensas: que no puedes rechazar esto –Anabeth dio un paso hacia él y, vacilante, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Percy.

-Responde afirmativamente. Pero pon por condición el que pueda llevar a dos miembros de mi tripulación como testigos –respiró profundo, inhalando el olor del salitre, que le ayudaba a despejar su mente–. ¿Dónde es?

-En Bari –respondió Anabeth–. Prefieren las costas del Mar Adriático. Lejos de sus dominios. Tenemos plazo de tres días para estar allí.

-No es bueno –Percy miró a ambos lados de cubierta y después echó a caminar hacia su camarote. Tras una pausa de duda, Anabeth le siguió.

El camarote era sencillo. Un escritorio de madera, una puerta con vitrales que daba a un balcón, cortinas blancas sobre las ventanas de cristal y una cama matrimonial con sencillas mantas verdes. No era la primera vez que Anabeth entraba en la habitación. Percy cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía delante del escritorio; sobre éste había una variada colección de papeles, mapas, cartas, retratos pintados, monedas e instrumentos de navegación.

-¿Por qué no es bueno? –preguntó, preocupada por la desolación que veía en la cara de su capitán.

-En tres días es el solsticio. No es un buen momento para una reunión con las fuerzas de mi tío –Percy buscó el mapa del Mar Adriático, y lo examinó en silencio-. Nos llevará dos días llegar hasta Bari. Aun así, no creo que quieran adelantar la reunión.

-Percy, no te compliques –Anabeth le quitó el mapa de las manos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ellos quieren tenerte fuera de los mares durante el solsticio. La pregunta es ¿por qué? –le echó una mirada significativa. Percy empezó a entender lo que la chica quería decir.

-Thalía –murmuró, encajando las piezas-. Quieren que les lleve hasta Thalía. De algún modo han averiguado que ella me visita en los solsticios. Si le digo que tengo una audiencia ese día, detendrá su nave y será fácil de atrapar. Si no le digo, ella irá a nuestro punto de siempre, y éste puede estar vigilado. Juegan de modo muy astuto.

-No lo suficiente –Anabeth sonrió con suficiencia-. Déjame los planes. Yo me encargaré de frustrar su intento de atrapar a Thalía.

Percy se vio obligado a sonreír también, aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que las cosas irían terriblemente mal.

-Haz lo que quieras, chica lista. Y partamos de una vez al Sur. Levanta a Leo, que ponga rumbo a Bari.

Un muchacho se deslizó entre los callejones sucios de la parte mala de Venecia. Por sus cabellos y ropajes oscuros, cualquier curioso que se asomase a las ventanas lo confundiría con un mensajero del Maligno, buscando almas débiles para llevar a su amo. Pero el joven de piel pálida no buscaba ninguna de aquellas almas corrompidas. Sus pasos eran rápidos y silenciosos, en dirección a los muelles, cuidando que no lo siguieran. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la empuñadura de su espada cada vez que doblaba una esquina.

Alcanzó el muelle y, sólo al comprobar que no había ningún barco, se relajó. La luz de la luna reveló que era más joven de lo que aparentaba. Su cabello era largo, sus rasgos delicados. No se veía mal cuidado, pero sí se notaba el sufrimiento en su mirada. Parecía esperar a alguien en medio de la neblina fantasmal del muelle.

A los pocos minutos una figura encapuchada surgió de entre las sombras. Era más baja y menos intimidante. Cuando la capucha bajó, el chico compuso una débil sonrisa y caminó a su encuentro.

-Hermana… -el chico abrazó a la chica. No tenían ningún parecido. Ella tenía el cabello rizado y negro, sus ojos eran dorados y su piel era oscura. Costaba creer que habían sido concebidos por el mismo hombre.

-Debemos irnos –susurró ella cuando finalizaron el abrazo.

-Hazel… no puedo dejar la ciudad

-Debes hacerlo –replicó la niña -. Me preocupo por ti. He conseguido un barco que nos sacará de aquí esta noche. Pasaremos desapercibidos. Después podremos llegar a nuestro navío, y saldremos del Mar Adriático en cuatro, tal vez cinco días.

-Mi trabajo no está terminado aquí, Haz. Dame unos días –rogó, mirando de reojo al callejón por el que había llegado.

-No tenemos unos días. El Rey quiere matarte. Quiere eliminar a sus sobrinos y a su hija durante el solsticio.

Ante aquella revelación, el muchacho se centró en el rostro de su hermana. Entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo adivinar si lo que le contaba era cierto.

-¿Quiere matar a Perseus y a Thalía?-. Sabía muchas cosas sobre su tío, el Rey de Grecia y los territorios adyacentes, pero no creyó que se arriesgaría de tal modo para asegurar que su hijo sería el heredero.

-Y también quiere matarte a ti–. Hazel lo miró con fiereza. Sabía lo que quería su hermana, pero debía quedarse, necesitaba hacerlo. Había piezas de su pasado que necesitaba reunir.

-Vete, Hazel. Vete, y que no se entere de que eres mi hermana. Por muy romana que seas, buscará la forma de eliminarte.

-¿Y tú? –Exclamó ella, furiosa- ¿Tú morirás? ¿Deberé manejar el barco, sola? ¿Decirle a Reyna y Frank que fuiste un héroe?

-Estaré bien. Nos veremos en Bari dentro de dos días –dijo, dándose la vuelta. No soportaba dejar a su hermana allí, preocupada y furiosa.

-¿Bari? –por un instante Hazel quedó bastante sorprendida como para gritarle: -¿Por qué?

-Te diré al reencuentro–. Evitó los ojos de la chica. No debía revelarle aún el propósito de su viaje. Oyó ruidos muy cerca de donde conversaban. Hazel también debió de oírlos, pues se puso alerta.

-Nos vemos allí. Más vale que no te atrapen. Te quiero.

Hazel echó a correr en la dirección que había llegado. El chico la contempló antes de girarse y esconderse entre las sombras del callejón. Una sonrisa maligna, aterradora, cruzó sus labios antes de que se lanzara sobre los hombres que lo habían estado siguiendo todo el día.

-Ya os tengo, sabandijas.

Los dos hombres no tuvieron tiempo de desenvainar sus espadas. Antes de que comprendieran lo que sucedía, el chico les había desgarrado las gargantas y se retorcían en el suelo de piedra. La sangre lucía negra la luz de la luna, y al tiempo que empapaba sus botas limpió el filo de su espada con la mano izquierda, salpicando gotas de sangre a su rostro y camisa.

-El hijo del señor de las riquezas… –murmuró, dando media vuelta y avanzando a paso lento. Era parte de su herencia despiadada y maldita. No sentía remordimiento alguno al matar. No tenía miedo alguno cuando veía como la sangre brotaba de las heridas. Ese era él. El hijo del más cruel de los señores de Grecia y Roma.

Nico di Angelo se fundió con la niebla y las sombras, dejando sólo un río de sangre y huellas negras en el empedrado.

* * *

_Bueno gente, esta es una idea que tenía en mente, pero como no sabía exactamente cuál sería el punto en la trama, no había escrito. Ahora tengo todo definido, pero quiero saber qué opinan ustedes. ¿Continúo? Saldrán todos los personajes, o al menos esa es mi intención. Es el long-fic mejor definido que tengo hasta ahora. Si les gustó, dejen un review bonito y largo en el recuadro más abajo. Lo agradecería mucho. Me saqué el aire con esto, y aunque es cortito, sólo es el prólogo. Los capítulos serán más largos, y eso._

_Sin nada más que decir, se despide,_

_White_


End file.
